


Pranks

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Artist Eren Yeager, Bullied Levi, Depression, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Introvert Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Other, Popular Eren Yeager, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), bullied armin, popular Mikasa, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren is a popular, determined, well-known artist in his school. He has many friends and is known for his ego and pride.Levi is known, well isn't known, to be quiet, scary, and extremely introverted. He has few friends and hardly listens to anyone.Eren, having prankster friends, found a note (obvious prank note) that told his that a 'specific someone' had a crush on him. He only laughs and decides to go and talk to the 'person' there, who will so obviously be Connie.--(pretty much the same thing for Levi only instead of Connie its Hange and Petra)





	1. Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> when you read this please imagine eren + his titan form, so he has slightly long hair and pointy ears with yellow-blue-green eyes. (pretty ikr)
> 
> anywaysss "Set Fire To The Love Song" is the music I listened to while writing this! (on repeat bc I loved this!!) 
> 
> enjoy loves!!

Normal day. Eren is surrounded by people he knows, or knew, they were all getting boring. They were all the same old fuckers. People he had to be fake around just to fit in. He couldn't wait to head over to his _real_ group of friends for lunch. 

Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bert, and Annie. _**Real Friends.**_

Anyways, he kept walking and nodding to everything they were saying. Wasn't like what they were talking about was cool or interesting. 

"Yo, Eren? Eren! _EREN!_ Hey man! You paying any attention?" Thomas yells, and Eren mentally rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Tom, hey, Mikasa needs me at the cafeteria, I'll see y'all later!" Eren says, and books it for the Main Hallway. He just wanted to be laughing and around good people who he knew. People who would never get old or boring, people who always knew how to stay young and exciting. Thats what Eren thrived for. What he needed to be alive. They knew he was diagnosed with anxiety and depression and they never treated him any different. They looked at him like he was no one but Eren, Eren Yeager, someone who had a lot of pride and a big ego. Eren Yeager, their friend since Kindergarten, and Eren Yeager on the soccer team.

"Eren!" Sasha yelled, waving her hands around, which were full of bread. 

Mikasa full on ran to him and caught him in a bear hug. Everyone else just smiled fondly and continued with their lunch. Surprisingly, Ymir and Krista were eating with them. They were normally with.. what were their names? Petra and Leo? He didn't care enough to remember, especially since he knew nothing about them. But thats just how Eren did things. If you didn't know him and if he didn't know you, slight chance you'll become friends with him. He has_ hella_ trust issues. If you want to become friends with him, better have dedication. 

"So, hows life?" Connie asked, stuffing his face with the chicken legs. Eren just shrugged and ate his jello. 

"Cant be that bad!" Sasha cried, "the baseball team wants me to stop eating so much, they threatened to kick me off!" 

Eren only let out an amused breath, the baseball team hasn't stopped giving Sasha shit about her eating or her weight. Not like she was gonna gain anything anytime soon. She's been eating nonstop for the past 11 years. She hasn't gained anything at all! It was odd, like _anime_ type of odd, but they tried not to think about that.

"Maybe you should, it could help, Sash," Armin suggested, taking a bite of his apple. Mikasa nodded her head in agreement.

"Leave the girl alone! She can't help how hungry she gets!" Connie argued.

"You calling' me fat, Caillou!?" Sasha screeched, hitting her boyfriend on the head. Connie howled and rubbed his head furiously.

"Not cool, Bro," Reiner laughed, and Bertholdt snickered.

"I wasn't calling her fat!" Connie cried.

Eren chuckled, but decided to stop listening to them and listen to Ymir, Mikasa, Annie, and Krista.

"How's Levi?" Mikasa asked.

"He's been.. okay? The bullying has been nonstop and he's gotten really depressed. Marco, he's our friend, graduated last year, says that he wants to get Lee a therapist but he'd never agree," Krista sighed, "I just don't know what to do. Before you know it he'll commit suicide before we can help him."

Mikasa closed her eyes, she wore a pained expression. It was odd because Eren had never seen much of it, when Carla, Eren's mother, died, she had that same expression. But that was the only time he'd seen it. It was strange not seeing her cold glare or calm face for once. 

"He's a stubborn fucker, that Midget. But I have to admit, he's going through a tough time and isn't letting anyone in anymore," Ymir stated coldly at first, but then she started murmuring her last few words. 

Annie finally spoke up, "Me and Levi are close friends, he's like a brother to me, Reiner, and Bert. It'd hurt us all if he decided to end it." 

All the girls' agreed and started chatting about random stuff that Eren payed no attention to, and rather got stuck on the fact that someone else was here, and even more, was considering suicide as well. It almost hurt, knowing someone out there was feeling some sort of pain. But he had no idea who Levi was, and that wasn't going to change. He decided to finish his food as fast as possible and put some of his books away. Everyone nodded and waved when he stood, he smiled at them and walked away, and of course, Mikasa followed behind him. What was strange was that Armin wasn't coming.

"Where's Armin?" Eren asked, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders.

"Oh, Erwin wanted to go on a date, so they'll be at the park until the end of break." Mikasa stated, looking at her phone and smiling, and... blushing?

"Oh, um.. okay. Who're you texting?"

"_Oh!_ Um, Eren, Im texting my girlfriend." she blushed and chuckled.

Eren just stared at her, completely shocked. Both his best friends had a lover!? After he calmed down, he sighed and nodded.

"Cool."

Mikasa nodded and began typing, and letting out hearty laughs. It wasn't hard to lose her, she wasn't paying attention and even sat down on a bench! Eren just huffed and continued walking. 

_They're all moving on already. After 11 years. But what if Im not ready?..._ Eren thought as he opened his locker to discover a note.

<https://youtu.be/HJMpCE2wvGY>


	2. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the note(Eren AND Levi's)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just the note's Eren and Levi found

**Dear ** **Eren,**

** I've liked you for some time now. I'd like it if you'd meet me under the cherry tree to properly confess.**

** -<strike></strike>Amy**

**\---------**

**Dear Levi, **

** Meet me under the cherry blossom tree.**

** xoxo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing notes so I just made it short and simple.

**Author's Note:**

> this is currently unedited! sorry if there's any mistakes, because trust me, nothing makes me more uncomfortable than spelling stuff wrong or incorrect grammar lol


End file.
